1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar-based weather modification and energy transfer in such a manner as to improve people's living standards by reducing their energy cost and food cost and simultaneously improving the environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Art prior to the present application includes the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,480
Title: Atmosphere Modification Satellite PA1 Inventor: D. M. Udell, Sep. 6, 1983 PA1 Title: Weather Modification Method PA1 Inventor: R. J. Knollenberg, Oct. 19, 1971 PA1 Title: Solar Array Spacecraft Reflector PA1 Inventor: J. E. Keigler, Feb. 1, 1983 PA1 Title: Solar Energy System with Relay Satellite PA1 Inventor: C. E. Davis, Dec. 15, 1981 PA1 by R. H. Battin, McGraw-Hill Book Co. 1964 PA1 by M. I. Skolnik, McGraw-Hill Book Co. 1962 PA1 by A. J. Bogush, Jr., Artech House 1989.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,992
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,135
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,555
In addition, the following publications are of interest:
Astronautical Guidance
Introduction to Radar Systems
and
Radar and the Atmosphere
In contrast to much of the prior art, this invention employs only solar energy, earth satellites, remote sensing devices and ground control computers. No dispensing of chemicals is needed. The Satellite Weather Modification System (SWMS) is a local as well as a global weather modification tool. For example, SWMS can simultaneously bring rain to dry regions in southern California and drought regions in southern Ethiopia within in a few orbital periods of the Satellite Engines. Most remarkable of all is that these and many other tasks can all be accomplished by switching between some computer codes.
This invention is based on the realization that natural weather patterns always leave opportunities to permit regional weather modifications which are within the capabilities of the proposed Satellite Weather Modification System (SWMS). A fully developed SWMS has the potential to provide the following benefits.
1. Modify cooling, warming, or precipitations of selected regions of earth, thus modifying local and/or global weather patterns.
2. Create and maintain grass or forest lands to balance the rise of carbon dioxide contained in the earth's atmosphere, thus reducing the threat of global warming.
3. Transform some wasteland into productive farmland.
4. Increase farm, fishery and forestry productions at higher latitudes.
5. Increase electricity production on land directly from concentrated solar energy.
6. Increase hydroelectricity production by inducing precipitation in regions upstream of hydroelectric dams.
7. Reduce home and industry energy cost.
8. Reduce environmental damage by harsh weather.
9. Reduce damage to the environment due to the use of fossil fuel and nuclear fuel.
10. Create a unique self-supporting business based on SWMS, which can provide both weather-related and non-weather related services.
SWMS can be implemented employing components which are currently available, including means for reflecting solar rays or discharging infrared radiation or laser beams or incandescent lights.
SWMS improvements can be augmented gradually, still using conventional components, to include discharging frequency agile and or intensity agile energy beams or pulse trains from Satellite Engines (SEs). Each frequency agile energy pulse is designed to penetrate a specified air mass layer of specified composition. For example, these energy pulses can be used to modify a specified air mass inside a thick cloud.